Applicant's data signal input-output system for use with process control systems is disclosed in PCT published application WO2015187687 A1. The input-output system includes a base having a number of electrical connectors for mounting input-output modules to the base. Each input-output module has a matching electrical connector that forms electrical connections with an electric connector of the base.
The base includes a rigid guide wall that assists in attaching or detaching modules to or from the base. Each module includes a rigid housing wall that moves along the guide wall while the module is being attached to or detached from the base.
It is often useful for an operator to temporarily detach a module from the base to electrically disconnect the module from the base for diagnostic purposes. It would be useful to provide an operator detaching the module from the base tactile feedback that informs the operator that the module has electrically disconnected from the base while the module is still against the guide wall. It would also be useful to provide the operator tactile feedback that further movement of the module away from the base will completely separate the module from the base.